parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickladdin
PrinceBalto's spoof of the Aladdin. Cast *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Aladdin *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Jasmine *Baloo (The Jungle Book 1967) as Genie *Stu Hopps (Zootopia) as Sultan Hamed *Scrat (Ice Age) as Abu *Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Elephant Abu *Butch (The Good Dinosaur) as Rajah *Chomper (The Land Before Time) as cub Rajah *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as the magic carpet *Skipper (Madagascar) as Iago *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Jafar *Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as old Jafar *Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) as snake Jafar *Captain Gutt (Aladdin) as genie Jafar *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Razoul *Kung Fu Panda villains as Razoul's henchmen *Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) as Prince Achmed *Skippy and Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) as the two hungry children *King Julien (Madagascar) as the peddler *The Lion-Turtle (Avatar: The Last Airblender) as the Cave of Wonder *Various animals as Genie's transformations *Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2), Rita (Oliver and Company) and Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Genie's harem girls *Bunnie Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog), Lola Bunny (Space Jam) and Minnie Rabbit (Rock-A-Doodle) the balcony harem girls *Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) as the balcony harem girls' mother *Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) as Gazeem *Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) as the boy wanting an apple *Scar (The Lion King) as the apple vendor Scenes *Nickladdin Part 1 - "Zootopian Nights"/A Dark Night *Nickladdin Part 2 - Nick on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Nickladdin Part 3 - Nick Fights with Prince Rabbit/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Nickladdin Part 4 - Princess Judy's Dream *Nickladdin Part 5 - Shere Khan and Stu's Conversation/Judy Runs Away *Nickladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Shere Khan's Evil Plan *Nickladdin Part 7 - Nick Arrested (Part 1) *Nickladdin Part 8 - Nick Arrested (Part 2) *Nickladdin Part 9 - Nick Escapes with Old Terrier *Nickladdin Part 10 - The Lion-Turtle of Wonders (Part 1) *Nickladdin Part 11 - The Lion-Turtle of Wonders (Part 2) *Nickladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Baloo (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Nickladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Baloo (Part 2) *Nickladdin Part 14 - Stu Upbraids Shere Khan *Nickladdin Part 15 - Nick's First Wish *Nickladdin Part 16 - Shere Khan Makes his Move/"Prince Nick" *Nickladdin Part 17 - Stu Rides on Marahute *Nickladdin Part 18 - Nick Argues with Baloo/Nick Goes to Judy *Nickladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Nickladdin Part 20 - Nick Almost Spills the Beans/Nick and Judy's Kiss *Nickladdin Part 21 - Nick Gets Ambushed/Baloo Saves Nick's Life *Nickladdin Part 22 - Shere Khan Gets Exposed *Nickladdin Part 23 - Nick's Depression/Skipper Steals the Lamp *Nickladdin Part 24 - Stu's Announcement/Baloo's New Master is Shere Khan *Nickladdin Part 25 - Shere Khan's Dark Wishes *Nickladdin Part 26 - "Prince Nick (Reprise)" *Nickladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Nickladdin Part 28 - Nick vs. Shere Khan (Part 1) *Nickladdin Part 29 - Nick vs. Shere Khan (Part 2) *Nickladdin Part 30 - Nick vs. Shere Khan (Part 3) *Nickladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Zootopia *Nickladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:Spoofs where Shere Khan is the villain Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Animated film spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Disney classics Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-themed spoofs Category:Spoofs featuring Nick/Judy